My Baby
by granger1malfoy2potter3zabini4
Summary: Hermione has a daughter. Her name is Sari. Harry has fathered her. But Sari isn't his. If Harry isn't the dad, who is? No Flames plz. Sorry, not a good summary. Please Read! and eventually review.
1. When She Was 4

a/n: i don't know, i'm in the mood for another story. brings more reviews.

_Harry and Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts hand in hand. They made it to the Great Hall and Harry covered Hermione's eyes. "Harry, what are you doing" Hermione said laughing. "It's a surprise" Harry replied.Hermione tried to keep balance with her bulging pregnant stomach.He opened the oak doors and uncovered Hermione's eyes. Hermione gasped. _

_The whole hall was empty and the ground was making a path with red, pink and white rose pedals._

_"Follow the trail" Harry whispered. Hermione smiled and followed the rose trail. It ended at the head of Gryffindor table. Hermione looked up and saw a small,burgendy velvet box. Hermione's eyes widened. She grabbed the box and opened it._

_It held a white diamond ring. And one of the most elegant ones Hermione has ever seen. Harry came to her side. He took the ring and placed it on Hermione'sleft ring finger. "Perfect fit" Harry whispered. Hermione nodded and planted a big kiss on Harry's mouth. They both smiled when they broke apart. "Harry I love you" Hermione whispered. "I love you too" Harry replied._

"The End." Hermione looked down at her beautiful daughter. "Thank you for telling me the story again mommy" the small voice of Sarian said. Sarian had steely grey eyes, curly brown hair and a slightly pointed face. And ever so pale. Not sickning pale just very white.

"Okay. Now you go to bed" hermione cooed to her four year old daughter. "No. Again, again!" Hermione laughed and tucked Sarian under the covers. "Is this one still awake" the voice of Harry Potter said. He was leaning on the door frame leading into Sarian's room. Hermione turned around and smiled. "Yeah. I just finished telling her the story of how you purposed" Hermione said.

"You're telling her that ruddy story again?" Hermione smiled and walked to her husband. "Yes again. But now she'll be going to bed." Sarian or Sari as they called her, pouted. "I'll tell you a story tommorrow ok" harry said. "Okay daddy. 'Night." "Goodnight sweetie" harry said. "Sweet dreams" says Hermione.

Harry turns off the light and closes the door. "She is so cute" Hermione says as she walks to the bedroom. "Yeah, too bad she ain't mine" Harry says. Hermione turns to face him. "Harry. We've been over this." "I know, I know." Hermione continues to walk to the bedroom. When they get there, she jumps on and covers herself.

"When do we tell her" harry asked, sitting down on the bed. Hermione sighed. "I don't know. When do we tell _him_?" Harry shrugged and lied down. Hermione turned on her side to face Harry. "Baby. Weither she's yours or not, you raised her. You taught her how to walk, you taught her how to hold a wand properly. No matter what. You've always been the father."

Harry nodded and kissed Hermione's forehead. "Thanks for reminding me" he said. "That's why I'm here." Harry turned off the lamp and the two went to sleep.

a/n: give me your opinions. just no Flames. thats all i ask.


	2. The Ride To Kings Cross

A/n: another chapter. sorta a songfic chapter.

Hermione opened her eyes. It was September 1. "Oh God" she said as she fell off the bed. She got up and ran to the bathroom. but she wasn't able to go in the bathroom. She saw harry knocking on the door. "Come on Sar. Me and mom are _professers _there. So we need the bathroom" he yelled.

"Okay, I'm coming" yelled 11 year old Sarian Potter. "Don't tell me she's washing her hair" Hermione said. Harry nodded. Hermione banged loudly on the door. "You have until I count to 5 young lady" she yelled. "1..." nothing, "2..." nothing, "3..." The door opens and Sari is in a towel. "Fine. I'll change in my room" Sari said.

"Yeah, you do that" Harry said. "She kills me. she's 11 though she thinks she's 15" Hermione said. Harry nodded. Hermione darted into the bathroom and closed the door. "Hey" Harry said. "You gotta wait!" Harry grunted. 'Women' he thought.

* * *

Hermione and Sari came out of her bedroom. Sari had Hermione do her hair for her first day at Hogwarts. "And if I'm in your class and I raise my hand, you don't call me 'sweetie, darling, pumpkin, pudding, ect, ect" Sari was saying to her mother.

"Sar, I'm not even 30 yet. Relax." Sari nodded. She wore a white and pink tube top, a pink mini skirt, her white nikes and pink lip gloss. (hey. I wore that outfit when i was 11!) Sari always thought she had cool parents. She thought she could connect because they weren't old.

"You got all your stuff" Hermione asked. Her daughter nodded. Sari rolled her bag out the door where Harry and Ron were talking in front of the car. "Uncle Ron!" Ron turned and smiled at the little girl running. He gave her a big hug. "How you doin' squirt" Ron said.

"No, how you doin' tomato head" Sari shot back. "Good. You've been practicing" he said. He kissed her cheek and grabbed her bag, "Now get your little scrawny ass in the car." Sari popped her head out the car. "my ass ain't scrawny. It's curvy." Ron rolled his eyes and hugged Hermione.

"Hey. You look great." Hermione smiled. "Thanks. God, it's good to see you again." Ron nodded, "Come on. We gotta get to Hogwarts." Hermione nodded and she entered the back seat of Ron's car and sat with Sari. Ron put the car into gear and started driving.

"Okay people, who wants to be the DJ" ron said, looking at Sari through his rear view mirror. Sari smiled and turned on the radio. She switched through the stations and stopped at one. "Oh, I love this song" she said.

_"Don't look no further._

_baby, I'm back yeah._

_I'm here to cater to you (anything you wanna do and I'll do it)_

_Cause I'll be your lover (I'll be your lover)_

_I'll be your best friend._

_Tell me what I gotta do._

_I'm back in the flesh_

_Feeling so blessed_

_I'm over here_

_Sugar, sugar don't stress..."_

The adults smiled as Sari sang along with the song. Ron stopped at a red light and said to change the station. Sari did and stopped at another station.

_He was a boy,_

_she was a girl._

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk,_

_she did ballete._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her_

_she'd never tell._

_But secretly she wanted him as well._

_All of her friends stuck up their nose._

_They had a problem with his baggy cloths._

Hermione hadn't heard this song in quite a while. She knew the words and started to sing along with her daughter.

_He was a skater boy_

_she said 'see ya later boy'_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face_

_but her head was up his space_

_she needed to come back down to Eaaaarrrttthhh._

Harry looked back at his wife. He smiled. He remembered how she used to be in first year. All strict and such. So a McGonnagal act-a-like.

_Five years from now, she sits at home._

_Feeding the baby, she's all alone._

_She turns on t.v._

_And guess who she sees?_

_Skater boy rockn' up MTV._

_She calls up her friends, they already know._

_And they all have tickets to see his show._

_She tags along and stands in the crowd._

_Looks up st the man that she turned down._

Sari liked it when her mom was like this. Acting all cool. It was cool because her mom was cool. Especially when she acts like a teenager. It was almost like she is a teenager.

_Sorry girl but you missed out. _

_Well tough luck, that boys mine now._

_We are more than just good friends._

_This is how the story ends._

_Too bad that you couldn't see._

_See the man that boy could be._

_There is more than meets the eye._

_I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boy_

_and I'm just a girl._

_Can i make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love, haven't you heard?_

_And we rock eachother's worrrrrrld._

Ron stopped the car in front of King's cross station. "Last stop people. scram!" Harry bade his best friend good-bye. Hermione laughed at her friend and bade him bye as well. "bye Uncle Ron" Sari said. "See ya. And hey, if anyone named Malfoy messes with you, knock em dead."

Hermione and Harry stared at each other, silent. "you got it Ron." Sari kissed his cheek and jumped out the car. Harry quietly took out Sari's bags and carried them into the station. The only one who talked was Sari. The entire way through the train station.

A/n: how you like? Plz tell me!


	3. Sorting

a/n: thank u reviewers! heres another chap. enjoy urselves!

Hermione, Harry and Sari walked down the station and stopped at platforms 9 and 10. "So this is it" Sari asked. Harry and Hermione nodded. Sari took a deep breath and jogged through the platform. Hermione smiled and walked in with her husband. They stopped and looked at their daughter who was staring at the big scarlet train.

"It's better inside" harry whispered. Sari looked back at her dad and smiled. She ran to the train. "Baby, don't forget your" Hermione tried to yell but Sari was already at an opening. Harry looked at his watch. 10:35. He sighed as he picked up two bags of his daughter's.

"Get her cloths" Harry said. Hermione laughed and picked up a bag with Sari's cloths in it. They walked and saw Sari waiting at an entrance. "Hey, next time, remember your stuff" Hermione said. Sari nodded and grabbed her things. She kissed her parents goodbye and entered the train.

She looked for a compartment and went in one where she thought was empty. Instead she saw agirl with short black hair. She had around face and pure black eyes. "Um, is this compartment taken" Sari asked. Thegirl shook her head, not taking her eyes off Sari. Sari put her bags over her seat and sat down.

The two sat in silence until the blond boy broke it. "what's your name?" Her voice was silky. Almost familiar. "Sarian. Call me Sari. You?" "Kimberly. Call me lil' Kim." (what? i like her.)Sari nodded awkwardly and looked away. "Are your parents professers?"Kimberly asked. Sari looked at her and nodded. "My dad's the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. And my mom is Transfiguration teach."

"Are your parents professers" Sari asked. She shook her head. Sari nodded and looked away again.Kimberly coughed. Sari sneezed which made Junior laugh. "You sneeze funny" she said. "Yeah well, what can I say? I'm a funny person."

Kimberlysmirked and Sari smiled at her look. She took out her walkman and put in a CD.kimberly looked strangly at the object. But didn't bother asking what it was. Sari put headphones on and sang along quietly.

_"Listen to your heart._

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart._

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where your going,_

_And I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart._

_Before, you tell him goodbye."_

She scrunched up her face and went to the next song.

_"It's all about me, me, me, me, me._

_Forget about you, you, you, you, you._

_So whatcha gonna do, do, do, do, do._

_Are you gonna get it up?_

_Get it up?"_

Sari nodded and listen to the song. She lipsycned as she swayed a little. She saw Kimberly giggle a little. She took off the head phones and put it around her neck. "What's so funny?" She shook her head. Sari rolled her eyes and when she put the head phones back on, the song was done.

She gave up and turned off the music. She went into her bag and took out a magazine. But before she could even open it, the train stopped. She grunted loudly and put the magazine back. She left it there for her tower. She andKimberly exited the train and saw a huge man. "A'right. Firs' years. Follow me" said Hagrid.

"Your Hagrid aren't you" Sari asked. "yup" Hagrid said. "I'm Harry Potter's daughter." hagrid looked down but saw no resemblance to Harry Potter. But he remembered what happened to Hermione. "Oh really? Well it's good to have you here." Hagrid tried to sound as enthusiastic as he could.

The first years entered the small boats and headed to the castle. Sari smiled at the amount of lights came from the castle. Sari loved lights for some reason. She didn't even know why. When the boats stopped, Sari and Junior got out and followed Hagrid. In the big marble hall, Hermione stood.

Sari smiled at her mother and she smiled back. Hermione glanced at thegirl next to Sari. Her smile faded a little. Once all the first years stopped. Hermione spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professer Granger, your Transiguration teacher. Behind these doors are your classmates. before you join your classmates you must be sorted into your houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and...Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. Your accomplishments will gain points. Any rule braking, and you will lose points. The sorting ceromony will begin momenteraly."

Hermione turned her back and entered the Great hall. All the first years broke into whispers. "Hey. You with the brown hair" said a smooth voice. No brunnetes turned except for Sari. She turned and saw a boy with platinum blond hair. It was slicked back with hair gel and he had two boys behind him. Compared to the two boys, the blond was a pipsqueak.

The blond stood and walked up to Sari. He smirked. "What's your name" he asked. Sari could tell that this one was a bully. She stood strong and said "Sarian Potter." the boy scowled. He looked into Sari's eyes. "You're lying" he said. "No I'm not" Sari exclimed. "Yes you are. Your eyes are supposed to be green or your hair supposed to be black."

Sari scoffed. "Then tell me your name then." The blond stood straight and said "Nathen. Nathen Malfoy." The two pairs of steely grey eyes locked. Hermione came back into th room and cleared her throat. Nathen looked over his shoulder and walked away. "The sorting will begin." All the students looked around the room in awe.

Hermione had already read Hogwarts: A History to Sari when she was younger. So she knew all that was needed for Hogwarts. Sari saw her father sitting next to a man that looked like Nathen. The man stared at Sari, his eyebrows furrowed. "When I call your name, the sorting hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into your houses" Hermione said.

"Kimberly Dixon" Hermione said. Kimberly looked at Hermione and took a deep breath. She sat on the stool and the hat was on her head. The hat spoke. "Hmmm. I know: Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaws cheered as she went to sit. "Nathen...Malfoy." Nathen smirked the whole time as he sat on the stool.

And before the hat even touched his head, the hat yelled "Slytherin!" The Slytherin cheered as the next generation of the malfoy's sat down. "Sarian Potter" Hermione said with a smile. Sari smiled too as she walked up. She sat on the stool and the hat spoke.

"Hmmmm. Potter, she said? How come I don't believe that? You have half a mind of a Malfoy to be honest and the other half a Granger." The hall broke into whispers. "now I'm in the line between Slytherin and Gryffindor, just like your father." "Daddy? My father, harry potter, you considered as a Slytherin?" Sari said laughing a little.

Draco looked at Harry. He was flushed. All of a sudden, harry hated the sorting hat. "Well I did offer your mother a spot in Ravenclaw. And I could do the same for you" said the hat. Sari stayed quiet. "Well if you speak like your father did you could turn out like him." Sari stayed quiet. "Okay, then. slyth-" "No" sari said. The hat and the rest of the hall went quiet.

"not slytherin, not slytherin, not slytherin" Sari murmmered. The hat nodded and said "Gryffindor!" Sari sighed and looked at her parents. Hermione smiled brightly and harry was sweating. She ran to the Gryffindor table. She heard some Gryffindors sing "We got a Potter, We got a Potter." Sari smiled and glanced at the Slytherin table. nathen was staring. He winked and Sari looked down, hiding her blush.

a/n: well? tell me if it bothers you that I mostly only use like, half a song. rr.


	4. Finding Out part 1

a/n: well people r getting ideas. keep reading to see if ur right!

Sari woke up the next day in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. She opened her eyes and looked at her clock. She had a half an hour till breakfast. She decided to get ready quick this morning so she could see her parents in the Great Hall.

* * *

"I swear Hermione! That hat talks too much for its own good" Harry exclaimed. He paced around his room with Hermione sitting on his bed. "Did she say Potter? How come I don't believe that" Harry said mimicking the sorting hat. "And a mind of a Malfoy! Where did that come from?" 

"Harry calm down" Hermione tried to say. "No, I can't calm down. We're gonna tell her as soon as possible! I don't wanna become one of those parents on t.v. where they keep secrets from their kids and when they finally tell them at like, 16, 18 years old, the kid turns the tables and makes the parent the bad guy!" Hermione tried to comprehend what Harry had just said.

"_And! _Malfoy has a kid already! That's just bloody briliant isn't it? So when we tell him, Sari will have a half brother. Sari will never forgive us if we tell her when she's 16 years old when she'll be old enough to 'understand'." Hermione just sat there, silent. She tried to figure everything out while Harry ranted.

"I have an idea" Hermione said softly. Harry stopped talking and looked at his wife. "You do?" Hermione nodded. "I think so. Hopefully it works. So you tell Sari and I'll tell Draco. We'll both tell them on the same night. And if they get angry and storm off, we'll put a spell on them that'll pull Sari and Draco together."

Harry thought about this. "It's worth a try" Harry sighed. Hermione nodded and stood up. "We should get ready for breakfast" she said. Harry nodded.

* * *

Sari was at the Gryffindor table with Paris Brown and Nichole Patil.(i coun't think about any other names!) "Oh my gosh. Professer Malfoy is like, so cute" Paris said. Nichole nodded. "Yup. So is his son. Nathen. And word in the girl's bathroom is, he has a thing for you Sarian." 

Sari rolled her eyes. "Puh-leez. Me and Malfoy? That won't happen even if I wanted it to." Nichole gaped at Sari's response. It looked like she was gonna slap Sari. Paris saw this so she changed the subject. "So...um..Sari. Why don't you look like your dad?" Sari thought about this. Many people had noticed that. She didn't even know herself. So she shrugged.

The three girls stayed silent. Sari stood up and grabbed her bag, heading to her first class: Potions.

* * *

When Sari entered the dungons she felt something she never felt before. Welcome. She felt like she belonged here. Like she'd been here before. She entered the potion's classroom and took a seat in the front. Draco was in the front of the classroom, waiting for the other students to come in. 

He glanced at Sari. He expected to see bright green eyes, but instead he saw steely grey ones. Since the first time he saw her, he thought she was his. But alas, she was Potter's. Even if she looks nothing like him? Definetly not. Or yes? The sorting hat did say she had half a mind of a Malfoy.

His thoughts went to Hermione. In sixth year, they were together, intimently and psychologically. (is that how you spell it. u no me, a very bad speller) After a few months, they broke up and she went to Potter. Now she has a family. He went back to Sari. But how could she be a Potter if she looks like a Malfoy.

(I'm trying my best to capitalize proper nouns. My 'shift' button is a little busted.) He stopped his thoughts when he saw all the students seated. "Uh, welcome. I am Professer Malfoy and this is Potion's class year one..."

* * *

**At the end of the day. . .**

Sari stopped by the Transfiguration class to talk to Hermione. She stopped and listened to the screaming and yelling she heard going on inside.

"Hermione, I can't live like this" she heard her dad say, "We need to tell her. We can't wait until she's old enough to 'understand'." "I know Harry but she'll hate us if we tell her." "She'll hate us if we don't tell her! She'll hate the fact that all these years, she was living under the wrong name!"

Sari was puzzled at what her parents were aruguing about. "And we need to tell him too." "No. We can't tell him. He won't understand and won't accept Sari." "How can he? She's his flesh and blood!" "Either way. He already has a kid of his own. I don't think he wants another one." "HERMIONE! She's a Malfoy goddamnit. And weither he likes it or not, Sari is and always will be Sarian Malfoy!"

Sari gasped. Well, that explained everything. Obviously Sari's parents heard her. Everything went quiet. The door opened and Harry came out. He saw Sari standing at the door, flushed. A tear came down Sari's face. Then another and another. Sari sobbed quietly and when Hermione came out, she stopped.

Hermione went to Sari and came down to her eye level. Hermione saw hurt, betrayl and decivment. Sari looked into her mother's eyes and saw...nothing. Sari slapped Hermione in the face. Hermione's eyes widened and stood up. She slapped Sari's face as well. Sari gasped again and started punching Hermione's stomach.

Sari didn't cause Hermione any harm. (I got that from Uptown Girls!) Sari continued to punch Hermione but stopped quickly and hugged her. Hermione went down and hugged her daughter back. "Why" was all Sari could say. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry" Hermione said, silently stroking Sari's hair. "We feel so bad about keeping this from you" Harry said. Sari let go of Hermione and looked at Harry.

She saw harry in a different light now. She no longer saw the fun loving father she used to see. Just a family friend. Like Ron. He wasn't really her uncle. Just a family friend she got used to calling uncle. Sari stepped back and without saying a word, she ran away.

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Hermione shook her head and left for her room. Harry followed. No one. Not one of them knew that they were being watched. Watched by Nathen Malfoy.

a/n: uh oh! what'll happen? read and review plz!


	5. Finding out part 2

a/n: hey peoples. i'm writing this chapter cuz i got no ideas for my other one. but at school i have imperation so...what till then. enjoy!

Sari sat in Transiguration class, looking out the window a week after she found out she was a Malfoy. "Now who coulds answer that question? How about you Ms. Potter" hermione said, looking at her daughter. "Ms. Potter?" No responce. Sari knew her mom was talking to her but she paid it no mind. Last night she was upset, but know she was bitter. Just plain bitter.

"Ms. Potter?" Nothing. "Sari." Sari looked up, her eyes half closed. "Oh, you were talking to me?" Hermione gave her daughter a pleading look. Sari understood her mom. Her face didn't change, she just shook her head. Hermione was about to say something but the bell rang. "Class dismissed."

The students stood, grabbed all their stuff and left. Sari was putting her messenger bag on her shoulder and was about to leave. "Sar" Hermione said. Sari turned, her head to the side lazily and her weight on one foot. "yes Professer Granger?" "Sari, don't act like this please." Sari scoffed. "How can I not act like this. I know I'm young but so are you. Your not even thirty yet."

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Sar, i know your upset-" "Upset. Oh no, I'm way past upset. I'm furious. Harry was right. If you didn't go on telling me how you and him met and dated and married, I would be in slytherin right now playing chess with Nathen!" Neither noticed or cared that Hermione's next class was at the door watching, with Nathen in the front.

"Sari, if we told you, then you would go looking for Draco but he doesn't even know himself" Hermione said. "Healready knows" Nathen said. Hermione and Sari turned and saw the faces of Hermione's next class and Nathen's smirking face. "What do you mean 'he already knows' Mr. Malfoy" Hermione said.

"Last week. I over heard and I told him. Sari isn't the only one who has a right to know." Hermione put her hand on her forehead. 'This is not the way I wanted the plan to go' she thought. She opened her eyes; Sari was gone, the door was closed and the students were seated.

Hermione sighed and went to the front to teach her class.

* * *

Sari sat in the dungons, in front of the potions class. She should be inside there but she just decided to sit outside, think a little. Some third year Slytherins past and nodded their heads at her in greeting. Sari didn't know what she was doing until she nodded back. 

She heard the bell ring and saw students come out of the potions room. Draco came out as well and spotted Sari. He cleared his throat and said "What are you doing?" Sari looked at him and saw him how she used to see Harry. A father. She didn't know why though. Sari doesn't know herself anymore.

She stood up and said flattly, "I'm sitting in the place I belong. The dungons. Slytherin. I was gonna wait until you came out to ask if I could go to the headmistress and try to get a resort." "Why do you need my permision?" Draco already knew the answer. 'Because your my father.' But Sari didn't say that.

"You know the reason. And I could care less of what mother thinks right now." Draco nodded in understanding. "So...um...daddy." Draco stiffened. No one called him daddy. not even Nathen. Nathen called him father. And with no emotion at that. Just like him when Lucious was around.

Draco knelt down to Sari's eye level. "This must be hard for you" he said. Sari nodded, "Very hard. Now I feel like I don't know myself anymore. I mean, I grew up thinking I was a Potter so I tried to act like Harry. But now, knowing I'm a Malfoy, I don't know what to do."

Draco nodded. "I know. When Nathen told me, I was shocked and confused. I only have a son and no wife, so it was only just me and him. And now knowing I have a daughter, I feel like I should teach Nathen some manners" he said laughing a little. Sari didn't laugh.

"I don't know what to do." Draco looked into Sari's eyes. She looked lost. "How about I write you a note and you don't have to go to your classes today." Sari nodded and Draco stood straight. He left into his classroom and came out a few minutes later with a piece of parchment in his hands.

_Dear Professers,_

_Sarian Malfoy will not be able to attend classes today on the account of a tramatic inncident. She will be able to return to class tomorrow._

_THANK YOU,_

_Professer D. Malfoy_

"Tramatic" Sari said. "You need a real good excuse. If I said you weren't feeling good, they won't take it. Trust me." Sari looked at Draco. It seemed he was trying hard to make her crack a smile so she gave a small, fake giggle. Draco smiled. Sari did something that Draco hasn't gotten since he divorced his ex-wife. Sari hugged him.

She let go of him and went to her common room. 'I can't believe I forgot how good a hug felt' Draco thought.

* * *

After Sari gave the notice to her professers, she went to Professer McGonnagal's office. "Umm...cauldron cakes?" The statue didn't move. "Uh...chocolate frogs?" Nothing. Sari stomped her foot in defeat. "Oh, jolly ranchers." When she said that, the statue came to life and revealed the staircase. 

She went up the stairs and knocked on the door. She went in and saw that the headmistress wasn't there. She walked in and stopped at the desk. "bee in your bonet Potter" said the sorting hat on a shelf. Sari looked up. "Umm...hat? Did you put me in the right house?"

"well you were difficult to place. But I should've known since you are the spawn of Harry Potter." "Actually, I'm not a Potter after all. I'm actually a Malfoy, just like you said." The hat didn't say anything. Sari guessed that he was trying to hold back a "I told you." Sari sighed and stared at the desk.

"Why Sarian" said...

a/n: uh oh cliffie! Sorry people. read and review


	6. i don't know

a/n: heeheehee. some think i'm evil, others think i suck. but who cares. as long as you read, thats not my problem.

Sari turned around and saw Nathen standing at the door. Sari grunted. "What do you want?" Nathen walked over to Sari and put an arm around her shoulders. "Ain't it a shock to know that I'm your half brother" he said. sari glared at him. She got out of her half brother's grip. "You know Nathen. I heard you had a thing for me."

Nathen smirked that oh-so-Malfoy smirk. "Yeah so?" "So it's true then?" Nathen shrugged. "Pretty much." Sari gave that identical smirk. "Then, how will the student body take it when they find outNathen Malfoy has a crush on his sister?" "Half sister" he corrected. Sari shrugged to say 'what's the difference'.

"Besides, you wouldn't tell anyone. W-would you?" Sari's smirk became bigger. "I don't know. Maybe somethin'll slip" she tried to say innocently. "You wouldn't dare." Sari chuckled. "What do you want" Nathen said. "Just a couple of answers. Oh and in the furture, you won't pull any moves on me."

Nathen pouted when she said the last part. "Ewww. You gross perv" Sari said. Nathen laughed and leaned on the desk. "Okay. Whadyou wanna know?" Sari thought for a second. "What's it like" she asked. at first Nathen didn't know what to say. "I mean, how does the other half live?"

Nathen understood and shrugged. "I guess it's okay. You get a huge room, your own bathroom, maids and butlers paid to attend to your every wim." Sari giggled. "Okay. Umm...oh. Do you go to any balls?" "What kind of crackhead questions are these?" "Alright. Uh...what's it like, you know, living with dad?"

Nathen paused. He thought that this was an important question to Sari and needed the right answer. "Well dad's cool, I guess. I don't usually call him dad or anything. Just father. But that doesn't matter right now. Ummmm, he's hardly ever home and-" He saw the look on Sari's face.

'Potter must be home all the time' he thought. "He respects you." Sari looked at Nathen. "Respect? Well yeah, respect is good but what about love?" Nathen felt like he couldn't answer these questions. Because he didn't know the answers. "Sorry Sar. I can't answer these questions."

With that said, Nathen got off the desk and went to the door. He looked back at Sari and winked. Sari smiled and he left.

* * *

"Harry, we have to do something about her" Hermione said in her bedroom. "hermione, there is nothing we can do. I told you already. She hates us." Hermione sighed and lied down on her bed. 

"She doesn't hate us. She just needs to think things out." "HERMIONE! DON'T YOU SEE? She'll never forgive us. She'll never forgive you. I wanted to tell her about malfoy since day 1. Literally." Hermione thought. 'Harry and I have been fighting a lot lately. Ooh, I'm hoping we won't divorce.'

"Hermione." Hermione sat up. "Yes Harry." "What are we doing?" "What are you talking about?" "This. You. Me. You should be with Malfoy." Hermione stood up and went to Harry. "harry. listen to what you're saying." "I am! The only reason your with me is because you were afriad. Well now Malfoy accepts Sari. You can be with him now."

"Harry. I wanna be with you." Hermione tried to hug Harry but he backed away. "Hermione. Listen to me. I love you. Very much." "Then why are you telling me to be with Draco?" "Because you and I both know that you two bwlong together." Hermione shook her head. "Besides. Sari need to know her father. her real father."

Hermione sighed. She knew Harry was right. She glanced down on her wedding ring. 'All this time wasn't a lie. Right?' Harry scratched his head. "It's frustrating right now, you know" Harry said. "Yeah. It's like caring of a fifteen year old in an eleven year old body." "Even her body doesn't look 11."

Hermione laughed. "When do you think she'll talk to us without the attitude" she asked. Harry shrugged. i don't know. maybe Never." Hermione sighed once more. This is all so confusing. Harry nodded and sat down. "So confusing."

a/n: I know it's short. I know. But I'll think of something soon! promise.


	7. Draco and Hermione again

A/n: hello everyone. Sorry for the wait. but i had a problem. No, it wasn't writer's block. Remember Lauren? My trusted cousin who typed 1 and only 1 chapter of one of my stories. Yeah well she had a bully on her case so I had to take care of that. Oh and I read this story that I really liked. check it out. It's called "My Heart is In Your Hands." Anyway, on with the chapter.

Sari looked at herself in the mirror in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. Her robes were different. The hood was no longer red. And the crest was no longer scarlet and gold with a lion. The hood was green. The crest was emerald and silver with a serpent. The head mistress had accepted her request for re-sorting. Now Sari was in the house Malfoys were supposed to be in: Slytherin.

She sighed. She turned. Her four-poster bed was empty. Her bags were gone. They were in her new dormitory. In the dungeons. She took a deep breath and left to the common room. All her friends saw her. "Oh my gosh Sari, we're gonna miss you" Paris said, hugging Sari. "Totally" Nichole said, "And if Nathan says anything about me, please tell me." Sari smiled and hugged her.

"Oh you know what? You in green looks better than red" Paris said. Sari rolled her eyes and waved goodbye. Once the portrait hole closed, Sari knew she couldn't go back. She pulled herself together and went through the halls of Hogwarts. She went down to the dungeons and went to the Slytherin common room. She went in and saw Nathan sitting on the couch.

"'Bout time" he said, not looking at his half sister. "Shut up you."

* * *

Hermione went into the Potions classroom and saw Draco grading papers. "Hello Hermione" he said. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Er...hello Draco." Draco still didn't look at Hermione. "What is it?" She sighed and went up to him. "Draco I want to ask you something." Draco looked up.

"What is it" he repeated. Hermione and looked at the man that looked like her pride and joy: Sari. "Draco...er...uh..." "Please Hermione. I have papers to grade." Hermione nodded. "I want to know if you still have feelings for me." Draco put down his quill and stood up.

"Hermione, for years, I've loved you. You are the one who found my heart those years ago. So you don't need me to answer that. But the question is: Do you still love me?" Hermione paused. She indeed loved Draco very much. 'But what about Harry' a part of her said. 'The only reason I married him was because I was in need. It was never love. It was friendship' a different part said.

Hermione had to agree with the second voice. She was just a pregnant 16 year old, scared and in need. Hermione looked into Draco's steely gray eyes. "Do you Hermione? Do you still love me" he asked anxiously. Hermione smiled and kissed his lips. He gladly returned the favor.

He put his arms around her waist and her arms went around his neck. 'God, I love you' both were thinking.

_Taking away_

_The fact that I care about you_

_It's just your way, so sweet_

_Everything seems right around you_

_did you know_

_That you have this calming way about you_

_In your touch_

_And I wanna know if I could be your girl_

_The one who puts her arms around you_

_The one who lays her head besides you_

_The one listens when you need it_

_When no one else sees, I can see it (your girl)_

_The one who knows when something's wrong_

_The one who knows your favorite song (your girl)_

_The one who all your family loves_

_The one you place no one above_

_I'm happy to say_

_In a lot of ways you've changed me_

_Makes me smile_

_When you said you were glad the day you found me_

_I'm wishing away_

_Any harm that might ever find you_

_Heaven knows_

_I really feel, I'll always be your girl_

_Chorus_

_Your Girl, Your Girl_

_I just wanna be the one who's true to you_

_I just wanna be the one who makes you smile_

_The one who holds you down_

_Your girl_

_Vamp out Chorus_

_The one who's true to you and down for ya_

_The one who makes you smile and laughs wit cha_

_The one who holds you down, I'm there for ya_

_The one who puts her arms around you_

_The one who lays her head beside you_

_The one listens when you need it_

_When no one else sees, I can see it (your girl)_

_The one who knows when something's wrong_

_The one who knows your favorite song (your girl)_

_The one who all your family loves_

_The one you place no one above_

_I can be anything you need..._

Nathan and Sari looked at their parents from the door. "Eww, gross" Nathan whispered. "Shush. And it's not gross. It's romantic" Sari protested. Nathan rolled his eyes. "It's just the fact that it's our dad and your mom. It's gross." Sari sighed and grabbed Nathan to go back to the common room.

* * *

Hermione and Draco parted. "Does that answer your question" Hermione asked. Draco nodded. "Wait. What about Potter?" Hermione closed her eyes and walked to a desk. "What happened" he asked. Hermione shook her head. "Come on Hermione. You can tell me." She turned to face him and nodded.

"Harry and I had an argument. At the time, Sari was upset with us. And Harry says that she'll never forgive us. He also said that you and me should be together. He already knew why we married. We weren't really in love. I was just a scared 16 year old. And so he helped me out."

Draco nodded. "Yeah. Me and Nathan's mom. We weren't in love either." Hermione smiled. "Draco?" He looked at Hermione. "Do you accept Sari as a Malfoy? Because that was the whole reason I left in the first place. I thought that you would never accept her." Draco looked at Hermione long and hard.

He went to Hermione and gently held her arms. "Hermione" he said softly. "Sari is a beautiful, confused little girl. And a great potions student to boot." Hermione laughed. "And if she was mine or not, I would never turn my back on her. Remember, thanks to you, I am not Lucius." Hermione smiled and hugged Draco.

"I missed you" Draco said. "I missed you too." "How do you think Potters gonna take this?" "Oh, I take this fabulously" said a voice. Draco and Hermione turned and saw Harry leaning in the doorway. "Harry I-" Hermione started but Harry cut her off, "I told you Hermione. You two belong together. And all this, is what I want to see. You truly happy."

Hermione went to Harry and hugged him tightly. "You were and always will be my best friend" Hermione said. "I know. But let go. I can't breath" Harry faltered. His face started to turn purple. Hermione let go and his face went back to normal color. "You're not so bad Potter" Draco said, extending his hand. Unlike Harry's first year at Hogwarts, he shook it.

* * *

Nathan and Sari were playing chess having Jason Zabini watching. "Check mate" Sari said, folding her arms. "No way" Nathan protested, checking the chess board. "That's like, your third victorious game" Jason said. Sari smirked. "My uncle taught me the game.""Oh Nathie poo" said a high pitched voice. "Oh God" Nathan said. Daisy Goyle came into the room and latched herself onto Nathan's arm.

Daisy's father was Gregory Goyle and her mother was Pansy Parkinson. And she was Nathan's nuisance just like Pansy was Draco's. "Go away Daisy." "You know Daisy, I've noticed a pattern in the female names of your family. I mean, your name is Daisy, your mother's was Pansy, your grandmother's was Lily, your great-grandmother's was Rose..."

"How do you know that" she snapped. "I'll never tell."

a/n: how do you like it? The idea was stuck in my head for over a week. Please r&r.


	8. Love in the Malfoy Manor

a/n: hey, sory for updating late. my computer had some bugs in it. i hope this was worth the wait.

Hermione was on her way to the Great Hall. A few first years passed by and Hermione smiled. Of course, Hermione was never that wild but just the memory of being eleven was happy. "So I always wanted to know..." said a smooth voice. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Sari and Nathan talking. Hermione chuckled to herself and entered the room.

She went to the head table and sat between Draco and Harry. "How's it going boys" Hermione said, sitting down. "It's going pretty good if you ask me. That daughter of yours sure can make a potion" Draco said. "That daughter of _ours_" Hermione whispered. Draco nodded and looked down at his plate. "Next year, is Nathan going to join Quidditch" Hermione asked. Draco looked up at Hermione and smirked. "Of course. But it's also his choice."

"Now that is a good father" Harry said. "Come on Potter. You fathered Sari all her life. And you're calling me a good father? Please." Harry smiled and looked over at the Slytherin table. Sari was talking or better yet, arguing with Daisy Goyle. He couldn't hear what they were saying but if Harry knew Pansy Parkinson, he didn't need a rocket scientist to figure out Daisy.

"Mr. Potter, have you graded the third year tests yet" asked Professer Blum, the Charms professer. She had wavy red hair and bright blue, almond shaped eyes. "Oh no, Jessica. Those third years really get on my nerves." Professer Blum smiled and Harry smiled back. The two got into deep conversation. Hermione looked at Draco and back at Harry and gave a small "aww".

"Isn't that cute Draco" Hermione cooed. Draco looked over at Harry and screwed up his face. "yeah, real peachy." Hermione laughed and looked for Sari. She was staring at someone. Hermione tried to pinpoint who her daughter was staring at. Then she found it. She was looking at a boy from Ravenclaw. Straight brown hair with little curls at the ends. Hermione has seen him before. 'Second year that boy' she thought. 'Bright one too.'

His name was Alexzander Treep. He was the first one to change his animal into a water goblet in class. Too bad he already had his eye on Katie. Cho Chang's kid. Hermione sighed.

* * *

_Months Later..._

"Mom. Have you seen my hairclip" yelled Sari. It was during Christmas break. Sari decided to stay at the Malfoy Manor for the break. She felt a little weird. Being in such a big place. Her bedroom was as big as the Gryffindor common room. Draco had said there was going to be a Christmas ball or something. He had given Sari a grand gown. Sari was really not used to this.

The dress was turquoise and quite puffy. The there was gold lining around it and had thin straps. It came with a thin sweater and a matching handbag. Sari was doing her hair and she couldn't find her favorite hairclip. Her mother appeared at her door. Hermione was dressed in a silk red dress. Her hair was done up with Sari's silver butterfly hairclip holding it.

"Hey" Sari said. "Hey nothing. I need it more. Here. Use this one." Hermione passed Sari a diamond barrete (not the hat) that was in the shape of a flower. Sari thought it didn't compare to her favorite clip but she took it. She stuck it in her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. "I can't believe this is my first ball" Sari said. Her mother smiled.

"Well if it isn't my most favorite girls in the world" said a voice. Sari and Hermione turned from the mirror and onto the face of a smirking Draco Malfoy. Sari smiled and went up to Draco. She looked up at him. "You looked pretty" he said. Sari smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Can I go downstairs? These heels are killing me." Draco nodded and Sari ran out the room.

Leaving Draco and Hermione alone, the two stayed silent. After five minutes of silence, Hermione spoke. "Er...Sari really likes it here." Draco was startled from the sudden sound. he stared at Hermione and said "Yeah well, this place can get pretty lonley if you don't have the right people in it." Hermione went over to Draco and kissed him. They parted and stared at each other.

"I feel like I'm sixteen again" Draco whispered. Hermione giggled softly. She kissed his soft lips again and again until the only way they broke apart was for air. And when they heard the doorbell ring, they instantly broke apart. "I'm gonna have fun" hermione said. "Good. Because that's the way I want it" Draco replied. "I love you" hermione said. "I love you too."

a/n: okay, maybe not the longest. but still worth it right? i could be wrong but still rr.


	9. You Got Any Ideas?

A/n: alright people. you know me. and u know that i luv reviews. so y haven't you been doing your job? huh huh? now please have the decency to review and avoid flaming me to bits.

Sari and Nathan were in the ballroom, sitting at one of the marble tables. Sari was constantly fidgiting with her fingers and it was getting on Nathan's last nerve. "Calm down already damnit. You and your fingers are pissing me off" nathan said, "What are you nervous about?" Sari took a deep breath. "Well, dad said that one of his friends are coming with his son" she said.

Nathan shrugged "Yeah so." "So...Dad said that his friend's name is Tristin Treep." Nathen's face was screwed up in confusion, "I still don't get it." Sari rolled her eyes. "Tristin Treep is Alexander Treep's father. So that means that Alexander will be here!" Nathan laughed. Sari glared. She saw her mother coming down the stairs and to the main hall where the front door was.

Moments later, Hermione returned talking to a tall man with straight brown hair. And next to him was a shorter boy. Same handsome face structure and same straight brown hair. Alexander looked around the ballroom in awe. Sari touched her hair and looked at Nathan. "Do I look okay? Is my dress straight?" Nathan looked at her like she was out of her mind. "One: your hair is fine, two: your dress is puffier than a poodle's tail and three: Alexander Treep isn't much of a looker so what's the point."

Sari ignored him as she stood up and went over to her mother. "Mom. Where's dad" Sari asked. She didn't really want to look for Draco but she needed to say something. "Oh, uh...I'm not sure. But I'd like to greet our guests. Tristin Treep and his son Alexander." Sari said hello to Tristin and stared at Alexander. "Hey, I know you" Alexander said. "You do" Sari said, hiding her excitment. "Yeah, you're...Nathan's sister right." Sari frowned. Well, that was disappointing.

"Yeah. And My name is Sari." Alexander nodded. "Alex! Alex, wait up" yelled a voice. Sari looked down the hall and saw long black hair swaying. Katie Chang was running in high heeled shoes to catch up with Alexander. She was wearing a black,knee length dress with pink flowers designed on the side. "Hi katie" Alex said dreamily. The adults had already left the kids to talk so they were probably on the other side of the ballroom.

"Oh hi er..." Katie said to Sari. "Sari. My name is Sari. I'm Draco Malfoy and hermione Granger's daughter." The two second years nodded their heads. "Cool. So Katie, you wanna dance" Alexander asked nervously. "But it's a slow song" Katie pointed out. Alexander nodded. "I know." Katie smiled and took Alexander's hand. Alex took Katie to the dance floor and started dancing. All of this was painfull to watch for Sari. And he did it right in front of her face.

She didn't know that her mother, father and half brother was watching her every move from different parts of the ballroom. Tears trickled down Sari's face and she ran up the stairs. Draco and Hermione ran after her and Nathan made his way to Alexander and Katie.

Hermione knocked on Sari's door. "Baby? Sari, please open the door" she tried. Sari still didn't unlock the door. "Does she need time to calm down? She never liked a guy before, what do I do?" Draco took Hermione's hand. "Don't worry. Let her calm herself down. She'll be fi-" Draco cut himself off. He had just realised that he and Hermione left Nathan downstairs. Where his sister ran up to her room heart broken because of a Treep. "Oh boy" he said.

Hermione realised this too. She let go of Draco's hand and the two raced down the stairs. But they were too late. Nathan had already put Alexander into a headlock. Draco went over to his son and grabbed his waist. "Get off Nathan. I said off!" "How can you tell me to leave this asshole alone! Didn't you see what he did to Sar?" Draco rolled his eyes. "You immature first year, get off of me" yelled Alexander. Soon after, Nathen did get off of Alexander. "Nathen you know better than to lay your hands on anyone" Draco scolded. He bent down to his son's ear. "You should always use your wand."

Nathen smirked at that. "Father, you know why I had to hurt _him. _I was defending Sari!" "I don't need defending!" Nathen, Draco, Hermione and Alexander looked over to the ballroom entrance. Sari has a tear stained face and messy hair. She slowly walked to her half-brother. "I don't need your help. I never did. I handled myself before I knew you were my brother, before I hated you, before I KNEW YOU! If I took care of myself then, I could take care of myself now." Nathen looked at her feet. Hermione gripped onto Draco's arm.

Katie was looking at Alexander's neck as he spoke to his father. "Malfoy" said Tristin, "I believe that my son, his guest and I should leave. Next time, invite us over when either your son isn't here or when he has a stay jacket and a mussle." Draco grew angered. He was so angry he did exactly what Nathen did. He took hold of Tristin and put him in a headlock. Alexander looked at Sari. "Er..." Hermione, even though she was trying to separate Draco, she was also looking at her daughter with interest. "Alex, I'm so sorry" Sari said. "Sorry?" Katie cut in. "Your brother could've killed Alex and you're saying Sorry? I think not! Come on Alexander."

Alex looked apologetically at Sari as his crush pulled him away. Then, Tristin passed Sari with a very pink neck. Sari ran a hand through her hair and went back upstairs. "Sari, Im sorry" Nathen called from the foot of the stairs. Sari looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, so am I." She continued to go up the stairs and disappeared behind her door.

"Draco, you just proved to me that old habits never die. Even if the habits are around 5-7 years old!" Draco stretched his arms. "It's not my fault. If Treep kept his big ass mouth shut, that wouldn't have happened." Hermione sighed. "Draco, we have to do something about Sari. She's not gonna go back to Hogwarts after what happened." Draco knew Hermione was right. "You got any ideas?"

a/n: review, review, review!


End file.
